The Confession
by Sakura-chan289
Summary: Ok this is just a one shot first story, ok, I have written fanfics before, but none as long as this . well, please enjoy! R&R please! InuxKag


" She's late again... but that's not my problem now! tonight's the night I... I'm gonna tell her."

InuYasha was waiting impaitiently by the well. The day before they had finally defeated Naraku and used to jewel to bring back Kohaku. Sango and Miroku went back to the demon slayers village after that and started living their life when Miroku's wind tunnel vanished, and InuYasha finally said goodbye to Kikyou when her body finally started to give in. After she vanished the Kagome's soul went back into her body, he immedately knew that there was nothing standing in his way of asking Kagome to be her mate. he was about to tell her right on the spot, but he too injured and sad about Kikyou to say anything, so he decided to wait until after Kagome got back from taking this 'exam' of hers.

" I REALLY don't think I should do this... what if she rejects me? Or worse... never returns to the feudal era? Damn... ok, i'll just tell her straight up! I can't be scared of what she will say, I just gotta do it!" Inuyasha yelled into the distance.

**Back in Kagome's era:**

" I FAILED? Now i'll definitely flunk 9th grade... maybe I should just quit now..." Said a saddened Kagome.

" Come on Kagome! it's not the end of the world! Just take the make up exam!" Said Yuka.

Kagome was walking back from school with her three friends, but the worst part was, she failed her final exam.

" Yeah I guess your right.."

" Maybe your boyfriend will help keep your spirits up, right Kagome?"

Kagome blushed just because Inuyasha was mentioned. The last he saw of him, he had tears in his eyes from saying goodbye to Kikyou, and she couldn't bare to see him, so she ran back to her own time.

" Yeah Kagome! At least you have someone to go to when you're down..."

"Stop guys! It's... not like that... his old girlfriend just... um moved, and he's really down..."

" Well now he can focus on just not and stop two timing!"

While her friends all giggled at the fact that Kagome's 'boyfriend' was two timing, Kagome just stared at the ground and thought about going back to the feudal era.

' What am I going to do... what if... he's still sad about Kikyou? Wait...What am I saying? I should bethere for him when he's feeling bad, not running away from him! Okay, today, i'm totally gonna be there for Inuyasha even though it's gonna hurt to hear him talk about Kikyou... I mean I love him so much...' She thought as she stopped at her house.

" Well, see you tomorrow Kagome!" Her three friends said in unison.

"Yeah... see ya."

Kagome set down her school things and gathered up her things to go back to the feudal era.

" Leaving so soon sis?" Her brother souta said as he walked in her room.

"Yep I guess so. Well, tell mom I left when she gets home okay?" She said as she walked out the door and to the shrine.

" Sure thing! Bye!" and with that, Kagome jumped into the well.

**Back to the feudal era:**

" Ok that's it, i'm going to go get her!"

Inuyasha was just about to jump into the boine eater's well, when Kagome crawled out and was face-to-face with Inuyasha.

" Inu..Yasha...?" Kagome's face was so close to Inuyasha's face, if she sat him he would end up kocking her head.

InuYasha back away very quickly, his face bright red. " K-Kagome! I.. uh... was waiting for you..." Inu said as he stood about five feet away from the well.

' I thought he would be sulking under a tree somewhere, but instead he waited for me by the well? But... why..." Kagome stepped out of the well and just stared at the blushing InuYasha.

"How long were you waiting for me?"

" Not too long..." 'ok, this is it. I gotta do it now!'

Inuyasha scooped up Kagome very swiftly.

" Inuyasha! Were are you taking me?" Kagome said, very suprised.

" Kagome.. I need to tell you something, but not here." InuYasha said as the sun started to set.

' gasp could... cloud it be.. he's gonna tell me...' Kagome thought as she started to blush.

While Inuyasha was carrying her, Kagome did not say a word. neither did Inuyasha.

When he finally put her down, they were in a forest, with the sun was setting right in front of them.

When Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

' but what if... he's gonna tell me to go back to my own time? no... that can't be it... can it..?' Kagome thoguht as she gazed into Inuyasha golden eyes.

"Kagome... I've been wanting to tell you this for so long..."

Kagome knew what was coming.

"Kagome, I lo-" Inuyasha was stopped by Kagome's finger on top of his mouth.

" I love you too, Inuyasha. I just could never tell you because of Kikyou..."

" The reason is the same for me... I didn't know what to do..."

" It's okay Inuyasha. i'm just glad we were finally able to confess! Now... shall we go back?" Kagome said with a strange smile. She knew that she was second to Kikyou, and Inuyasha was just telling her this because Kikyou was gone. She didn't want to live second to Kikyou her whole life, so she figured it wouldn't work out between them.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her onto him and kissed her with a passion.

' mmmm... wow... I didn't know Inuyasha was such a good kisser...' Kagome thought as she returned the kiss with as much force Inuyasha had.

"Kagome.. I know you think you were second in my heart to Kikyou, but trust me on this, you weren't. The more time I spent wiht you...The more I realized that my love for you was greater than my love for Kikyou."

" This has to be a dream! Yes! a dream!" Kagome said as she pulled away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at her and blinked.

"You would never say anything like that in a million years! Let alone kiss me like that! Please... just let me wake up..." Kagome said as she got down on her knees and started to cry.

" I don't want to hurt like this anymore..." Kagome said as tears spilt down her face.

InuYasha knelt down and looked at her. " Kagome, I have a way for you to know that this is not a dream."

" How?" Kagome asked, looking up with swelled eyes and tears running down her face.

Inuyasha wiped a tear from her face, and asked the most important question of his life. " Kagome... would you be... my mate?"

Kagome's stomach jumped at the sound of the word mate. She immedately knew that this was no dream by the smile on Inuyasha's face. kagome, was so surprised, she was speechless.

" Does that mean it's a yes?" Inuyasha said with a smile.

' SAY YES DAMMIT! ' Kagome consience (sp?) said the loudest it ever said anything.

" Yes! Of couse Inuyasha! I've been waiting to hear those words for such... a long time now..." Inuyasha helped kagome off the ground.

" Well that's great kagome! I just have to-"

Kagome just remembered what 'mate' meant, and it seemed inuyasha did as well. They both blushed and looked away.

" Um... Inuyasha?"

"..yeah..."

" Does ' mate ' mean what I think it means..?"

" Well.. um... sort of. " Inuyasha went over to kagome. " We don't have to ' mate ' right now, but I do have to do to one thing..." Inuyasha blushed.

" And what is that?"

" Kagome, can you tilt your head?"

Kagome tiled her head. "You mean like this?"

"Yes.. erm, Kagome, this might hurt for a second." Then, InuYasha bit into Kagome's neck.

" Ahh..." That was all Kagome had time to say Before InuYash realeased and licked the wound.

" Sorry if that hurt, but that's all you need to mate! well, at least till you're ready to-"

Kagome placed her finger over Inuyasha's lips again. " Just kiss me."

And with that, Inuyasha lifted up Kagome chin and planted his lips right smack onto hers.

' So this is what heaven's like...' Kagome said as Inuyasha realeased.

" Erm, I think Shippou's starting to get worried..."

" Yeah... we'd better get back!"

InuYasha scooped up Kagome in his arms, and they headed back to the village. The full moon was fully in the sky, and Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's strong and warm hold.

" I love you, Inuyasha."

**The end!**


End file.
